Awkward Moment
by Aglaia Cherise
Summary: Gintoki dan Hijikata terlibat perang hingga saling tindih dan saling himpit. Perang yang membuat Kagura sampai histeris kesenangan. Hmm? Perang apa sih sebenarnya? / Little bit Shounen Ai yang aman dikonsumsi, hehe... / RnR and Concrit? Arigatouu


_A Gintama Fanfiction_

_Gintama belong to Hideaki Sorachi_

_Alternative Universe, Little bit Shounen Ai, Maybe OOC, Typo(s), etc._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Awkward Moment<em>**

* * *

><p>Minggu yang membosankan. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan oleh Gintoki. Matahari yang bersinar sangat terik, membuat udara siang itu terasa sangat panas serasa di oven. Sungguh membuat siapa saja menjadi malas beraktivitas. Itu juga yang membuat Gintoki sedari pagi hanya tidur-tiduran di sofa depan televisi. Berkali-kali ia menguap ketika menonton acara lawak—yang pasti amat sangat garing—sambil membaca majalah <em>Jump<em>. Entah, sebenarnya kegiatan yang mana yang fokus dilakukannya. Rasa kantuk yang semakin kuat, memaksanya untuk memejamkan mata. Majalah yang dibacanya diletakkannya terbalik menutupi wajahnya.

**Braakk**

Terdengar suara pintu depan rumah dibuka lalu ditutup lagi dengan keras. Tapi hal itu sama sekali tak mengusiknya, ia sama sekali tak peduli. Ia tahu, kalau bukan Kagura, pasti Sinpachi yang pulang. Mengingat teman-teman yang lain yang tinggal serumah dengannya, sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Tadi Katsura dan Takasugi sudah pamit mengurusi bisnis property mereka, pasti mereka akan pulang malam. Hijikata juga sedang ada rapat dengan para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang lain, dan mengatakan akan pulang sore.

Lama, tak dirasakannya ada tanda-tanda orang lain di sekitarnya. Ini aneh. Tidak mungkin si berisik Kagura itu tidak bersuara sama sekali. Shinpachi juga biasanya akan langsung menggerutu tentang apa saja begitu memasuki rumah. Lalu... siapa yang barusan membuka pintu?

Gintoki mulai terusik dengan keheningan yang dirasakan melingkupi sekelilingnya—terlepas dari suara televisi yang menyala tentunya. Akhirnya ia membuka majalah yang menutupi wajahnya. Baru separuh terbuka, ia langsung tercekat mendapati seraut wajah yang tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

Hi-hijikata?

Sejak kapan dia duduk di sampingnya? Benar-benar tidak ada suara sama sekali. Gintoki menahan napas. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman sekali berada sedekat ini dengan Hijikata. Apalagi, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Hijikata menghimpit tubuhnya. Bahkan, ia bisa mendengar detak jantung Hijikata. Mau apa, dia sebenarnya? Dia tidak berniat ingin menciumnya ketika ia tidur, seperti dalam sinetron-sinetron itu, kan? Yeah, pikirannya sedikit melantur memang. Tapi mengingat posisi Hijikata yang saat ini tengah membungkuk di atasnya yang sedang tiduran, dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, siapa saja bisa salah paham, bukan?

Mata mereka bertaut. Hijikata sama sekali tak berkedip dan terlihat sangat serius menatap Gintoki. Sementara Gintoki justru sebaliknya, matanya berkedip-kedip bingung dengan kelakuan Hijikata.

"Gintoki...," panggil Hijikata pelan.

"Hmm...," jawab Gintoki masih dengan wajah setengah tertutup majalah.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal padamu?" bisik Hijikata.

Gintoki mengangguk pelan.

"Sesuatu… yang mungkin akan sedikit merepotkanmu," kata Hijikata tanpa bergeser sesenti pun dari posisinya.

Gintoki mengerutkan dahinya. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Benar tak apa?"

Gintoki makin bingung dengan kelakuan Hijikata. Ada apa dengannya? Sejak kapan Hijikata pakai basa-basi dengannya? Biasanya juga kalau ada perlu dengannya, dia tanpa tedeng aling-aling, langsung _to the point _mengatakan apa yang dia mau._  
><em>

"_Sure_," jawab Gintoki setelah Hijikata semakin mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meminta kepastian.

Mendengar jawaban Gintoki, Hijikata tersenyum manis. Saaangat manis, dan seketika itu, firasat Gintoki mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi.

Dan benar saja... tanpa kata-kata, tiba-tiba Hijikata berdiri setelah dengan cepat menarik bantal yang dipakainyai tidur, lalu secepat kilat melempar kembali bantal itu ke arahnya kuat-kuat.

**Bruukkk!**

Tanpa bisa ia hindari lagi, bantal itu pun mendarat dengan tepat di wajahnya.

"Ough! Apa yang kau lakukan Hijikata?" protes Gintoki seraya bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Hijikata tersenyum sinis menatapnya, "Kau pikir apa, heh? Kau tidak lihat sekelilingmu?" teriak Hijikata keki.

Gintoki mengerenyit, "Memangnya ada apa di sekelilingku?" tanya Gintoki dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Hijikata mendelik tak percaya, "Ada apa kau bilang? Kau tidak lihat kekacauan yang ada di ruangan ini, huh?" seru Hijikata seraya menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sudut-sudut ruangan yang seperti baru saja terkena badai. "Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Baru juga ditinggal sebentar, rumah sudah seperti kapal pecah."

Gintoki melirik sekelilingnya, "_Well_, ruangan ini memang agak berantakan sih, sedikit," katanya, "Err... oke. Ruangan ini memang sangat berantakan," ralatnya ketika mendapati _death glare_ yang diberikan Hijikata padanya.

"_So?"_ Hijikata bertanya seraya kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Gintoki yang kini duduk bersila di sofa.

Terkejut, refleks Gintoki langsung memundurkan kepalanya.

_"So what?"_

"Bereskan sekarang juga, atau... jangan harap kau akan dapat jatah makan selama seminggu!" desis Hijikata mengancam.

Gintoki melotot mendengarnya. Tidak dapat jatah makan seminggu? Yang benar saja. Lalu, bagaimana dengan nasib jatah susu strawberry-nya?

"Tidak ada jatah makan, berarti tidak ada juga jatah susu strawberry," ucap Hijikata seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Gintoki.

Heh?

Gintoki berdecak. Diacak-acaknya rambutnya sehingga menjadi semakin berantakan. Sepertinya, mau tidak mau ia harus membereskan kekacauan yang memang dibuat olehnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di situ?" tegur Hijikata pada Gintoki yang masih diam mematung di depannya.

Gintoki mendesah. Harus mulai dari mana ia membereskan semua kekacauan ini? Gintoki jadi horror sendiri melihat betapa mengerikannya ruangan ini. Tidak hanya penuh dengan sampah berserakan, barang-barang yang ada di sekitarnya pun tergeletak tak beraturan di sembarang tempat. Dengan ogah-ogahan ia bangkit dari sofa. Seandainya saja saat ini ia punya seribu kloning, pasti akan sangat membantu sekali.

"Tidak usah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Cepat kerjakan!" seru Hijikata lagi-lagi seolah ia benar-benar bisa membaca isi pikiran Gintoki.

Ish. Orang ini? Dia itu cenayang ya? Atau paranormal? Bisa-bisanya dia menebak dengan tepat isi pikirannya. Gintoki mendengus tak percaya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mulai merapikan majalah-majalah yang berserakan di atas meja terlebih dulu. Selesai merapikan majalah-majalah itu, ia mengambil sapu dan mulai membersihkan bungkus-bungkus camilan yang berserakan di lantai. Mulai dari bungkus keripik, kotak susu strawberry, kulit kacang, semuanya bertebaran di semua sudut ruangan. Entah, dengan gaya apa ia makan tadi sampai sampahnya bisa menyebar ke mana-mana seperti itu.

Sambil menyapu, sesekali Gintoki melirik ke arah Hijikata yang kini duduk manis di sofa yang ia tempati tadi. Sepertinya dia sama sekali tak peduli dan tak ada keinginan untuk membantunya. Dengan cuek, dia menonton televisi sambil melahap habis sebotol mayonaise dalam sekali sedot.

Tengah sibuk mengumpulkan sampah-sampah itu dalam keranjang, sebuah ide jahil tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya. Menyeringai lebar, ia sengaja menutupi pandangan Hijikata ke layar televisi dengan berlama-lama menyapu di depan televisi.

"Tch! Kau bisa menyingkir dari sana, tidak?" gerutu Hijikata kesal.

Namun bukannya menyingkir, Gintoki malah mendekat ke arah Hijikata dan semakin semangat mengganggunya.

"Minggir. Minggir. Minggiiiiiirrr~" Gintoki menyapu lantai di bawah kaki Hijikata, dan dengan sengaja menyapu juga kaki Hijikata keras-keras.

**Twiitch!**

Dahi Hijikata berkedut melihat tingkah Gintoki—yang ia tahu pasti disengaja. Mencoba menahan diri, ia menaikan kedua kakinya ke atas sofa. Bukan Hijikata namanya kalau ia diam saja saat dikerjai oleh Gintoki. Menahan senyum, ia meraih sisa kacang kulit Sanghai yang ada di atas meja. Dibukanya kulit kacang itu, dilahap isinya, lalu dilemparkannya kulit kacangnya sembarangan.

"Hei, kalau menyapu itu yang bersih," kata Hijikata seraya menggerakkan dagunya, menunjuk kulit kacang yang baru saja dibuangnya.

Gintoki menyipitkan matanya memandang lantai yang kembali kotor. Dengan terpaksa ia menyapu kembali lantai itu. Tapi, baru saja ia selesai menyapunya, Hijikata lagi-lagi kembali membuang kulit kacang sembarangan.

"Heh? Kau sengaja ya?" sergah Gintoki keki.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Hijikata santai.

"Dasar_, Mr. Mayo-freak!"_ kata Gintoki dengan suara yang sengaja ia tekankan.

Hijikata melotot mendengar kata-kata Gintoki, "Maniak susu strawbbery sepertimu, tidak berhak mengataiku begitu."

"Jadi kau mau kupanggil apa, Oogushi-kun?" tanya Gintoki.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" delik Hijikata kesal.

"Hmm… tapi aku suka memanggilmu seperti itu," kata Gintoki cuek.

"Gyaahh!" jengkel, Hijikata menyebar semua sisa kacang yang ada di mangkuk ke lantai.

"Hei!" Gintoki melotot melihat kacang-kacang yang bertebaran di lantai. "Kau ini…," Gintoki mengambil sebuah majalah yang tadi ia tumpuk di atas meja, lalu melemparnya ke arah Hijikata yang segera menghindar.

"Ups! Meleset, Gin-chan~," Hijikata tersenyum meledek.

"Gezz!" Gintoki kembali mengambil sebuah majalah, kemudian melemparnya lagi ke arah Hijikata yang langsung mengambil sebuah bantal sofa sebagai tameng.

"Kau mengajak perang, eh?" Hijikata segara bangkit dari duduknya, dan tanpa peringatan langsung menubruk Gintoki. Tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba itu, Gintoki kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sialan kau!" Gintoki menjepit tubuh Hijikata erat-erat.

"Graahh! Awas kau!" Hijikata tak mau kalah dan memiting kedua tangan Gintoki.

Mereka berdua berguling-guling di lantai sambil saling memaki. Terkadang Gintoki yang ada di bawah, terkadang juga Hijikata yang terhimpit. Mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang berkelahi karena berebut mainan.

**Greeekkk! **

Pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang tengah dengan ruang tamu tiba-tiba terbuka. Muncul empat sosok yang langsung terpana melihat pemandangan di hadapan mereka.

"Kalian… sedang apa?" tanya Katsura dengan pandangan horror. Yah, bagaimana tidak. Begitu masuk, ia langsung mendapati dua orang sahabatnya tengah saling tindih di lantai. Dengan posisi yang oh-so-sangat-mencurigakan-sekali.

Gintoki dan Hijikata yang tadinya saling memiting pun menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Mereka terdiam memandang keempat sahabat mereka yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dengan pandangan kaget. Sepertinya mereka masih belum menyadari posisi mereka saat ini.

"Aaa~ kalian... kalian...! Kamera... mana kamera? Mana?" Kagura histeris sendiri begitu menyadari ada _scene yaoi live action_ di hadapannya. Jiwa fujoshi-nya seketika langsung bangkit. Diobrak-abriknya tas yang dibawanya untuk mencari kamera digitalnya. Segera, sepertinya layaknya polisi yang sedang mendokumentasikan TKP, ia langsung jeprat-jepret mengambil gambar dari segala sudut.

Tersenyum puas dengan hasil bidikannya, ia langsung duduk jongkok di samping Gintoki dan Hijikata yang kini bengong. Dan yahh... dua makhluk ini memang sepertinya rada sedikit korslet karena kaget, sehingga mereka masih diam pada posisi mereka tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kalian… baru mau mulai, atau… sudah selesai? Kami ketinggalan ya?" bisik Kagura bertanya dengan mimik wajah yang sangat serius.

Gintoki dan Hijikata saling pandang tak mengerti maksud Kagura.

**Degg!**

Seketika mata mereka terbelalak menyadari posisi mereka, dan segera paham maksud Kagura barusan. Reaksi telat memang. Salah tingkah, Hijikata yang saat ini tengah berada di bawah seketika mendorong Gintoki dari atas tubuhnya keras-keras sampai jatuh terjengkang.

"Ough!" erang Gintoki ketika kepalanya tak sengaja terantuk ujung meja. "Kalau mendorong orang kira-kira dong!" protes Gintoki mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sepertinya sedikit benjol.

"Hei, kau tidak boleh kasar begitu pada Seme-mu, Hijikata-kun," kata Kagura seraya membantu Gintoki bangun.

"Seme. Seme. Sejak kapan dia jadi Seme-ku, huh?" sembur Hijikata.

"Oh, _come on_, Hijikata-kun. Kau tidak perlu malu mengakuinya," Kagura mencolek sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata pada Hijikata yang menanggapi dengan pandangan, ih-ga-banget.

"Well, mau bagaimana lagi. Hijikata 'kan memang tipe Uke _Tsundere_, mana mau dia mengaku," ucap Takasugi asal.

"Enak saja kau bilang. Aku ini Seme, bukan Uke!" sergah Hijikata seraya mendelik tajam pada Takasugi.

"Ohya? Menurutku Takasugi benar. Kau ini memang tipe Uke _Tsundere_, Oogushi-kun," Gintoki mendukung pendapat Takasugi, diikuti anggukan dari Katsura, Shinpachi, dan Kagura.

Hijikata melotot mendapati semua orang mengatainya Uke.

"Terserah kalian saja," Hijikata beranjak bangun dari lantai dan berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. _'Menyebalkan sekali. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dikatai Uke? Padahal 'kan jelas sekali kalau aku ini tipe Seme keren,'_ pikir Hijikata narsis sendiri.

Shinpachi yang masih penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mengerutkan dahi melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Ini… sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Kagura dan yang lainnya pun serentak ikut mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang berantakan.

"Kalian tadi sebenarnya habis ngapain saja, eh?" Takasugi melirik tajam pada Gintoki yang nyegir lebar, tak bisa menjawab.

Takasugi mendengus, "Kalau mau melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya itu cari kamar atau tempat yang lebih private, jangan di lantai ruang tengah seperti ini," katanya sinis.

Hijikata yang belum jauh melangkah seketika berhenti mendengar kata-kata Takasugi, " Memangnya siapa yang mau melakukan sesuatu yang iya-iya, heh?"

Kagura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya menggoda, "Wah, jadi kalian tadi sudah melakukannya ya? Hebat sekali ya, sampai bisa memporak-porandakan seluruh ruangan ini," katanya mengabaikan protes Hijikata.

"Gyaahh… kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku tidak mungkin melakukan 'itu' dengan laki-laki, apalagi kalau laki-laki itu adalah dia!" delik Hijikata pada Gintoki yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Hmm… benarkah?" tanya Gintoki. "Padahal aku mau lho," ucapnya _innocent._

**Sigh!**

Ruangan tiba-tiba hening. Semua terdiam mendengar kata-kata Gintoki.

"Kau jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh ya," geram Hijikata gusar. Diraihnya bantal yang ada di sofa lalu dilemparnya ke arah Gintoki.

"Hei, hei, hei! Kau mau mulai lagi?" Gintoki menangkap bantal yang mengarah padanya dan melemparnya balik ke arah Hijikata.

"Kau yang mulai," sergah Hijikata.

"Tunggu!" suara Katsura menginterupsi sebelum bantal kembali melayang. "Sebelum kalian mulai lagi ronde kedua, sebaiknya tunggu kami pergi dulu."

Shinpachi, Takasugi dan Kagura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yahh… silahkan dilanjutkan setelah kami pergi. Nikmati waktu kalian berdua," Takasugi mempersilahkan seraya beranjak masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kalian tenang saja, kami tidak akan mengintip kok, hihihi…," Kagura terkikik sambil membatin, _'Aku tidak akan mengintip, tapi aku akan mengabadikan lagi moment unyu-unyu kalian berdua, hahaha...'_

"Selamat berjuang. _Ganbatte!_" Shinpachi memberi semangat entah untuk apa dan untuk siapa.

"Ohya, jangan lupa. Kalau sudah selesai, bereskan semua kekacauan yang kalian buat," Katsura mengingatkan. "Dan jangan sampai meninggalkan 'bekas'. Mengerti?" tambahnya lagi.

Dahi Hijikata berkedut mendengar semua itu, "Kalian…," desisnya hampir meledak. Diliriknya keempat sahabatnya yang melenggang santai menuju kamar masing-masing dengan jengkel. Gintoki yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengedikkan bahu sambil memasang senyum tanpa dosanya. Perlahan ia mundur menjauh, menjaga jarak dengan Hijikata yang terlihat sudah mulai berasap.

**Arrrgggghhhh!**

Well, sepertinya Hijikata benar-benar meledak.

**OWARI**

**.**

( Aglaia Cherise, 22032012 )

* * *

><p>AN : Fic kedua saya di Fandom Gintama. Lagi-lagi genre humor.

Maaf, kalau humornya garing, haha... Saya ga bakat bikin humor. =_="

RnR? Concrit, please... ^^

Arigatouu~


End file.
